


In This Moment

by LemonWicky



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coz he can't stand all the gay I'm writing, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Logan, F/M, Family Fluff, Hints for My Other Ship, Possibly ever, Storm and Logan Have a Son!, This is for Oxford, This is the only Het thing I'm going to write for a while, Uncle Remy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic fluff between Logan and Storm, with Remy and their son as special guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oxford-Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oxford-Senpai).



> So this is for someone I knew who I'll probably mention a lot. I'll only call him Oxford. You know who you are. But this is for everyone to enjoy. 
> 
> So enjoy!

The sun was setting in the horizon, the beautiful fanfare of his departure into slumber lighting up the sky. Reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows were giving Ororo a fantastic show. She sat in a chair on her balcony, watching the spectacle with a special person.

“This is what people choose to ignore in favor of life’s trivial and material offers, my son.” She said to the bundle in her arms. The little baby, nary five months old, looked up at his mother as he fed from her. She smiled at him and bent her head down to give him a kiss. “When you are older, I hope you can still enjoy and appreciate all that Nature has to offer you.” She whispered.

“With a mother like you ta raise ‘im, it wouldn’ be a surprise.” A voice said behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Logan was leaning on the doorframe, a toothy grin on his face and wearing worn jeans and a white tank-top.

“With a father like you, my dear, we will be lucky if he can last a day without getting into trouble of some sort.” Ororo said, somewhat snarkily. Logan threw his head back and laughed, deep and rich. She smiled and chuckled. It was the small things that were just for her and her only that made her love him so much.

Logan started to walk towards them, still grinning. He placed a hand on the back of Ororo’s chair, bent down and gave his son a kiss on the head, much like Ororo did a moment ago. “Heya buddy.” He said softly. The baby boy’s eyes whipped in the direction of his father’s voice. He unlatched his mouth from Ororo’s breast, and waved his little chubby fist at Logan. The man snorted in humor. Ororo chuckled again and offered their son to him.

He took the little bundle, burped him, then nestled him in the crook of his arm, gently swaying back and forth. “Heya, Tommy boy. How’s yer day with momma?” He crooned to the babe. Tommy seemed to understand what his father was asking, for he gurgled in response. Logan smiled wide and rubbed his nose against Tommy’s. The baby giggled and grabbed it, yanking on it as well.

Ororo was tickled by the display. “We did many things today. We worked out in my garden, played with the other children, and even watched a training session in the X-Room Command Center. I was watching the sunset with him, but,” She said with a twinkle in her eyes. “It seems that I have been forgotten in favor of you, my dear.” She sighed dramatically. “You have taken my child from me yet again, my love. How dare you?”

Logan managed to get his nose back from Tommy, and turned to his wife. “It’s just part of the charm, hon.” He said cheekily. “Nobody can resist this-” He gestured to himself with his free hand. “Not even babies.” That said, he blew a raspberry on Tommy’s nose, causing the little bundle to go into a giggling fit.

The Weather Goddess just rolled her eyes and got up from her chair to stand in front of two of her boys. “Yes,” She purred sultrily, placing a quick kiss on Logan’s lips. “You do have this... _irresistible_ charm about you.”   

The tame feral purred back, chasing after her when she pulled away too quickly for his liking. He hummed, knowing how he was going to spend the rest of his night. “How ‘bout,” He said. “That we give Tommy to Remy for the night and have a lil’ quality time to ourselves?”

Ororo laughed. “I say that is a marvelous idea, my dear. I will go find him while you lull Thomas to sleep.” She stated, starting to turn to leave.

“Speak o’ de devil and y’ shall have ‘im.” Another voice said. Logan and Ororo snapped their heads to where the voice came from. The very same man they were talking about was standing in the doorway, wearing baggy sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He was smirking as he walked up to the trio, plucking Tommy out of Logan’s arms before he could say a thing. Had it been anyone else, Logan would have torn their heads off. But Remy was a part of his personal pack, someone who was as special to him as Ororo and his son.

“It’s been a coon’s since me and de _bébé_ spent any time wit each ot’er.” He whined. “I was beginnin’ to tink y’all was keping my _neveu_ from me.” He looked at the couple with a mock expression of accusation.

Logan held up his hands in defense while Ororo laughed. “No, no, my brother.” Ororo reassured. “We have not been stealing time away from you and Thomas. We do not mean to separate you so.” She smiled.

Remy chuckled. “Non, I was jus’ kidding, _padnat_. I was away on missions, and now dat I ain’t, I want to steal de bébé from y’all. So I will do jus’ dat.” With that, he placed a peck on Ororo’s cheek, gave Logan a half hug, and walked off the balcony and out of the room, grabbing the baby bag without missing a single step.

The couple watched as he did so, both grinning from ear to ear. “Now then,” Logan suddenly growled in Ororo’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “We need ta warm the bed a bit, don’tcha think? It’s been awfully cold the past few weeks.” Ororo smiled seductively, but said nothing as she clasped Logan’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Outside, the sun fully set, and night creeped in in his place. Her darkness surround the world and gave cover to a time that was private and for lover’s only. She was the sole witness to an age old dance that, in this moment, was the center of the couple’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcannon, Storm and Logan get together and have a kid. But some evil anti-mutant organization kills off Storm-haven't decided if it's F.O.H or some Kelly thing-and that gives a chance for my slash ship, Logan and Remy, a chance. Tommy's just along for the ride. 
> 
> I may write this all out one day, but that's in the distant future. The only reason I wrote this in the first place was to please Oxford, coz he no rikey teh gay. 
> 
> I'll get chapter four up soon, no worries. Bye!


End file.
